Headache
by Imaginigma
Summary: [Complete] King Elessar gets a headache because of ......read and find out!


**Title: Headache**

Rating: K+

Warning: None

Summery: There are different ways one can be given a headache…….

Disclaimer: Well, as it is, I am the owner of M-E and Aragorn and Legolas, the elves, the dwarves….No, ouch, stop hitting me with that claim, Stop it! You stupid lawyer. Ouch! I YIELD, I YIELD! I own nothing, heard? NOTHING! There, satisfied? And no, I am making no money with this story **grumble**

A/N: Written for the "King Elessar gets a headache because of the children" challenge on the AA board.

* * *

The study was silent except for the monotonous monologue of the advisor, who stoically but with an unchallenged boringness informed his King about the advantages and disadvantages of the new material for the curtains in the halls. 

This had gone on for hours, or at least that was what Elessar was feeling. While he listened to his advisor with half an ear he wondered whether it would be possible to open a window and let fresh air stream into the room. But, he mused, fresh air would probably only cause the man to refresh and then talk on even longer. No, opening a window was no potion.

Shifting his position in his chair and registering that he had not listened to a single word the man had just said, the King of Gondor resisted the urge to rub his temples. Sighing inwardly he secretly took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. It was an old trick of him to prevent a headache from manifesting itself, but as soon as he felt the air leave his lungs Aragorn felt his head pound rhythmically with the beat of his heart. Oh, that was just what he needed. A headache.

Shifting again in his chair and concentrating once more on what his advisor was saying, Elessar just hoped that this day would be over soon.

After two more hours, the advisor had finally had mercy with his King and had come to an end. Having not followed the man's last hours talk in the slightest, Aragorn had made the decision that he would make no decision, but would give his advisor his opinion the next day.

Now, being released from the tightness of his study, all that Elessar wanted was a bit of time for himself. No advisors, no steward, no talk, no noise. Striding out quicker, Aragorn felt the walls close in on him. He needed fresh air, he needed to get out. Now.

Rounding a corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. Oh no, not again. Turning and hoping that he had not been seen, he tried to melt into the shadows, but… too late. "My King!" Just go on, he thought, just walk on. Pretend you have not heard him. But, it was not to be and a moment later his Stewart had caught up with him.

"My King Elessar, may I have your opinion on that matter we have talked about this morning? You see…." And before Aragorn had the slightest chance to escape, he was caught in another discussion that lasted another hour.

When he, more roughly that it suited a King, had left his loyal Stewart, Aragorn had only on thing on his mind. Stillness. No noise, no talk, nothing.

When he nearly collided with one of his other advisors and the man tried to discuss with him the importance of the colours of the carpets, his breaking point was reached.

With a rather impolite remark he rushed from the advisor. His blood was boiling. He did not want to talk, he did not want to discuss things, he did not want to be asked stupid questions and by the Valar, he vowed, the next person that so much as dared to look at him would learn his wrath.

Rushing through the halls on his way to the gardens, where he hoped to find some peace, suddenly, something rather heavy collided with his back and tangled itself in his robes. Aragorn lost his footing, stumbled and then, with a deafening crash, landed heavily on the hard marble stone floor, flat on his face.

Cursing, he rolled onto his back and opened his mouth to give the one who had dared to step into his way the longest and harshest telling-off that the one had ever heard. Looking up, he eyes met with a rather unexpected sight.

There sitting on his legs, clutching a red ball in his hands, was a young boy, merely five years old. Behind the boy, two other children stood, looking as terrified as if Sauron himself had looked upon them.

Speechless, the King of Gondor stared at the child on his legs as a woman, probably the children´s nanny,rounded the corner and walked upto theother two boys, lecturing them for running away from her. When she saw who was lying on the cold and hard stone floor, who it was that the children had pestered, she clasped her hand over her mouth and her eyes became as big as dishes. It was clear that she thought her last day in her life had just come.

Taking a deep breath, Aragorn felt that his anger had suddenly vanished and instead had given way for a weird happiness. A very weird happiness. His eyes sparkled and the lecture that he had only moments before wanted to give turned into a grin. Then a snicker and soon he was giggling like a mad man, grinning as widely as if he had drunken the whole storage of Dorwinion that Gondor had stored.

Lifting the boy, who still looked terrified, if not even more than before, from his legs and standing up, still chuckling slightly, he turned towards the other children, who stood besides the scared woman. Suppressing his snickers as much as he could, he said: "So, have your parent never told you not to play in the halls?"

Looking more scared and staring at the tall King, the children only nodded. Raising his eyebrow and smirking at the small beings before him, Elessar answered: "I think it would be better if you follow me now."

And with that, not waiting for an answer, he turned and walked away, the child that had ran into him still in his arms. He heard the womanusher the children on, feeling slightly guilty that he was scaring the woman. But, only slightly.

After a few minutes that they had walked in silence, Aragorn turned another corner and there, right before him, lay the gardens of the palace, a wide open space, with flowers and some trees, even with a small pond.

Setting the boy down on his own two feet, the King turned and looked at the children who all stood there with their mouths open, gazing at the beautiful garden that they all saw for the very first time, as it was a kind of private garden for the King and the Queen and their parents had them strictly forbidden to enter it, or go even near it.

Nodding in the direction of the grass and the big garden behind him, Elessar only said. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Another confused look from the children, another nod and a smile from Aragorn and then the three children were running over the green grass laughing and playing and making more noise than even a horde of orcs would have made.

Cringing slightly as his headache returned with full force, fed by the fall on the stone floor and the noise the children were making, the King of Gondor watched as the woman joined the children in their games and then, with a weary sigh, he turned and left the once so peaceful gardens to go and try and find peace in another part of the palace.

But the headache he now had was by far better than the one he had gotten from his boring advisor. Aye, far better.

The end.


End file.
